Development of the Golden Serpent
by PetitZizou
Summary: AU. Naruto being adopted by the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Difference: Oro is a good guy.
1. Chapter 1

The rumbles from the towering beast Kyubi was no more. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha vanquished the nine-tail demon fox with his very own sealing technique, an invincible technique at the cost of his own life and an innocent toddler, by vehemently pulling the demon's spirit and sealing it in a newborn.

In this long, heavy battle, Konohagakure suffered the lost of countless able shinobis. It will take years to rebuild its own golden era. Innumerable orphans were created by this battle. Lost of the love ones were immense. Grief turned to anger, anger spawn hate, and hate towards the vessel of the nine-tailed fox were unstoppable. Demands of executing this child- or a better word from the civilians- demonis necessary.

The current leader of the Fire Country, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, while sitting in his office was pondering the option for the child right in his gentle embrace, sucking his thumb with an angelic smile upon his face. The leader sighed. He hoped that, somehow, that this would be last case scenario. His successor looked forward to this child achievement by carrying such heavy burden, praise as the hero while deciding using the forbidden technique. He never thought once that his beloved village will as narrow-minded as they appear.

There are options for this toddler Uzumaki Naruto. He brainstormed for the whole night, inscribing and crossing out options to help this unfortunate child. He could adopt him. No one dares to defy a Hokage. He could care less for what the villagers and his subordinates think. After all, he is a Kage. Will he have time to care and cherishing this new life? No. After the downfall of countless shinobis, he is needed more then ever. The child would surely be assassinated once he carries him out of his office, let alone adoption. A demon vessel as powerful as he would be stolen from current enemies, so orphanage is not a choice.

While still contemplating his decisions, a polite knock disturb his misery. "Who is it?" asked the leader of Konohagakure. "It is I, Sarutobi." Closing his tired eyes, he nodded to himself and replied, "Please, do come in."

The wooden door creaks open slowly as the ninja entering the Hokage's office. "You…seem troubled, old friend." The ninja states his observation, "Perhaps, you would like to share your thoughts?" He nods. "Please, have a seat," The old man offered. "I thank you but I prefer to stand," The leader nodded his head absently. Looking out his window, the scenery he once marvelled numerous times were in total chaos. His heart clenched.

With another sigh, he explained to his late night visitor, "This child, my friend, I have no idea of what to do with him. Every single option I have thought of is a dead end. This child is a demon vessel. He needs to be strong enough to protect himself from foreign shinobis in the future, especially from the organization "Akatsuki".

The Hokage turned around and eyes his guest questionably. Curiosity written on his aged visage, he finally asked, "You are here not to listen to an old man's mumbling. Please tell me why you are here?"

"Ku ku ku, Sarutobi" the visitor chuckled, "You think so lowly of me? I am, was," he corrected himself, "after all, your student. I might be cold, lack of emotions, but nether the less, I am forever in your debt for teaching me all those years ago. My actions were questionable but my loyalty forever lies in Konoha."

The elder man in front of him never batted his eyes, never leaving his focus on his student, "I am here to offer you…ah, your word is "options" correct? Yes, I am here to offer you my option."

The leader raised his right eyebrow, but kept silence, encouraging his ex-pupil to continue, "I will take care of this toddler for you, teach him how to be a ninja…Konoha ninja."

"You have another motive behind this action." Stated the Hokage. "Do you have another option, Sarutobi? Jiraiya is devastated by the lost of his prized student. His psychological state is currently unstable. Tsunade left ten years ago who made a vow never stepping a foot in Konohagakure. The survivors are copping for their loss. Jounin and Chunin will be busily active for the next couple of years. Civilians will torture this young soul to death; I am the only one who is available for him."

"And yes, I confess I do have a motive behind my proposal. I never…you know that I never had a chance to love, or rather, I never gave myself the option to find a love one in my life. I devoted myself in training thousands upon thousands of techniques. Let me be blunt to you. I need an heir and a son that I can never have."

Sarutobi gasped, eyes wide, almost popping out of his sockets. But he quickly composed himself. He tore his eyes away from his guest and looked at the sleeping bundle he is holding, thinking to himself _"He is right. He is, unquestionably, strong enough to protect and guide him. He had wronged in his prime, but he corrected his mistakes. He is loyal to Konoha…"_

His decision made, he stared hard at his late night visitor, complete seriousness written on his visage. "I, the current Hokage of Konohagakure, give you an S class mission; to raise, train, guide and protect Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyubi. Do you accept?"

The guest answered with a truthful and sencere voice only the current leader knows, "I, Orochimaru, Snake Sannin of Konohagakure, accept your mission and follow every single rule you stated. I will raise, train, guide, protect and even love Uzumaki Naruto like a son that I never had."


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto, age ten, protégé and adoptive son of Orochimaru is already a chunnin. He received his chunnin title at the age of seven, same record as the prodigy Uchiha Itachi in Konohagakure.

The young blonde participated the Chunnin exam in the Earth Country three years ago. He made with two team mates from Hidden Rain in the last minute, especially arranged by his adoptive father, to test his ability operating with different shinobis in the last minute and under pressure.

To everyone's amazement, he passed the exam with flying colours. His exceptional devious mind, talented taijutsu and numerous deadly ninjutsu skills marked him a chunnin material in the final stage of Battle Tournament. Out of eight people, he was the only one promoted to mid-rank ninja, being thethird youngest chunnin in ninja history.

His record was quite flamboyant. Thirty D-rank missions, twenty C-rank missions, ten B-rank missions andtwo A-rank missions. Placed with various and different shinobis in every mission made him capable of copping new changes around him.

The father and son are now training, once a large piece of beautiful grass field, now various smouldered and broken areas were plastered on this land. Two figures standing opposite each other were in a fierce combat, or rather, one of them is, a shoulder length spiked blonde hair youngster of short stature with a white long sleeve top and navy blue shorts is bruised and battered, inhaling and exhaling rapidly because of fatigue.

His opponent, with tall stature, black long silky hair, with a beige long sleeve shirt and regular black ninja pants was amused. With his relaxed posture, arms crossed over his chest and tilted his head slightly, smirked lips grace upon his face; he eyes his young opponent in front him. Oh yes, he was very amused.

To be able to last for four hours engaging in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu with the Snake Sannin of Konoha is no small feat. Of course, he was going easy on his apprentice for the whole time, but nether the less, still impressive.

"Ku ku ku ku," chuckled the Sannin, "What's wrong, Naruto-chan, tired?" taunted Orochimaru. With an expressionless façade, the young ninja charged and made several rapid hand seals, placing his palms on the ground and whispered, "Earth element: Technique of Earth Missile," Many average-sized chakra enhanced rocks exploding towards the Snake Sannin. With speed and agility naturally born and trained for years, Orochimaru evaded every single missile and rushing toward his adoptive son.

"Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand"

Large boa constrictors bursting out of the Sannin's sleeve bit his son only turned into a mud clone. Sensing Naruto behind him, he turned, ducked and blocked his clawed hand with his left arm and sends several quick succession right punches only blocked by Naruto's shadow clone. Beside the clone, Naruto muttered," Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand," Ten cobras bursting out each of his sleeves rushing towards their master's enemy. Some coiling the body's joints and others biting viciously at their prey.

Unfortunately, it was only a water clone. Exploding from the ground comes the Sannin from the right side of the real naruto, making lighting fast hand seals," Wind element: Great Breakthrough" Slices of invisible wind blades slashed every part of naruto's body only turned into a piece of tree log.

"Replacement…hmmmm, found you, Naruto kun," He teleported right next to the hidden blonde crouching into the high bushes half a mile west of their training ground, only it was a trap fill with poison gas tags and a shadow clone. "Devious…" he muttered. Before the tags triggered he immediately sink into the ground.

Reappearing again in the center of the field, a technique of grand fireball was speeding towards him. Again with lighting speed, he leaped to his left side and without a moment's hesitation; he landed a heavy blow at an invisible Naruto's right cheek. Without letting Naruto have the advantage of disappearing again, snakes coiled around Naruto pulled him back towards Orochimaru in the air.

The Snake Sannin unleashed a combination of upper cut on his jaw, and then quickly used his left elbow to hit naruto in the stomach sending him flying in mid air only to be pulled back again. A fierce palm jamming his head on the hard ground making his body bounces on the ground giving Orochimaru another opportunity to kick him up the air with his right leg and couple of hand seals later he blew a fireball at naruto burning him in the air.

Several second later after the young blonde's landing, Orochimaru cautiously moves toward the short chunnin. Once near him, Naruto turned around and smiled the widest smile he ever did and exploded sending Orochimaru flying fifty feet in the air.

The elder ninja landed on the ground gracefully and smirked. "Oh my oh my, an explosive shadow clone. I was almost fooled." He then looked over his left shoulder only to meet his shadow clone holding a severely beaten son. He smirked again, "Well done, naruto, lasted four hours and twenty minutes this time. You greatly improved." He heartily congratulated him.

"Uh…nex tahm ah wail las lon'er" the blonde mumbled.

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

" uh…can tok layta" replied the chunnin and fell unconscious.

The Sannin walked calmly towards his shadow clone and cancel it, in the process dropping his son on his arms.

"You really did great, Naruto, I am very proud of you." With the whispered words, Orochimaru teleported away to their cottage with Naruto in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews! I never thought people will read my very FIRST fanfiction so quickly. Thanks again!

PS: Flashbacks of Naruto's ten tender early years will be written in the future chapters. From Orochimaru and Naruto's perspective.

* * *

In a vast and rich forest, four mere shadows dashing and crossing expertly towards their goal, boarder of the Cloud Country. In the lead were the team's best chunin tracker Inuzuka Kiba, riding on his beloved partner and companion Akamaru, and an overly large bred dog. Their role was to detect enemies within his vision, smell and hearing sensor. 

Fifteen feet behind him follows their team leader jounin genjustsu specialist, Kurenai, ascertaining physical and, of course, genjutsu traps. Twelve feet behind the team leader was the heir of Konoha's bug manipulating chunnin, Aburame Shino. His calm and ordered mind, great reflex and prowess on a par with Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's second largest and powerful clan's second prodigy. His clan ability made him a useful informant in a natural area such as this, millions of insects under his authority.

Last but not least, eighteen feet behind Aburame Clan's heir was the heiress of Konohagakure's most influential and powerful Clan, Hyuga Hinata. Her fame doujustsu Byakugan, blazing and viewing three hundred and sixty degrees of her area, extending to two mile radius, and a blessed x-ray vision that on lookers will turn green with envy.

They had been assigned by old Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure an A-rank mission. Of course, completion of this mission will mark them the last requirement to be nominated to participate the coming jounnin exam.

It does notrank in such a high class assignment as simple as delivering a message. That noted in their heads, they kept their cool and on their toes throughout the whole journey, a total of one week and two days.

To their surprise, they only encountered a band of puny bandits near the Wind Country, which lasted a total of thirty seconds, courtesy to Shino's flesh eating bugs.

A unique smell suddenly caught by Kiba's sensitive nostrils, he immediately landed and halted on a tree branch and raised his left arm indicating his team that enemies are nearby. With that in mind, the other two chunnins in their team use their exceptional ability to search for adversaries.

"I f-found one, ten o'clock posit-tion, three and an h-half miles on a rocky p-patch clearing," informed the Byukugan user.

"Shino?" questioned the team leader.

He only shakes his head indicating that the one the heiress mentioned was the only enemy.

Hearing a sudden gasp from Hinata, they all turn their heads for the source indicating for an explanation.

"Th….that figure… w-waved at me!"

That said they knew that confrontation is inevitable, escaping was not an option. To be able to detect them from at least three miles away, this figure must a ninja, a strong ninja.

"We'll go there and kick his ass!" declared Kiba.

"Be patient, Kiba," scolded the instructor. "We still do not know if he or she's an enemy or not. Be patient." Going through series of long hand seals, Kurenai stated, "Ninja art: Technique of Illusion Detection Field Searcher!"

Green chakra sipping out from her, it started to spread around her lazily, snaking slowly around the area; determine to look for booby traps and genjutsus. Since nothing triggered, it confirmed the team that they are safe to engage the stranger.

"Move one everyone," the instructor told them.

Without the slightest hesitation, they blurred to engage their opponent.

Five minutes later, the five of them landed thirty feet from their opponent's back.

"Nice weather isn't it?" questioned the stranger with a rich tone to no one in particular.

"What!" shouted Kiba, his right fist rose, shaking. "Who are you? Why did you stop our mission?"

The blonde raised his left eyebrow and sighed, "I asked a simple question. You replied with a question," He turned to the instructor, "Quite rude, don't you think, Kurenai-san?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Yes…nice weather especially in the Cloud continent. I'm surprised it is not raining right now. And I apologise for my subordinate. He…has a certain temper." In her mind, thinking how the stranger knows her name.

The blonde figure waved off, "No matter. Now, the golden question of the moment…why am I here stopping your mission…"

Kurenai stiffened, cautiously reaching for her shurinkens in her backpack, Kiba and Akamaru ready for a fighting stance, Shino calmly stood in place, hands in his pocket but commanding his allies telepathically to strike any at any moment and Hinata in her jyuken stance.

The figure smiled charmingly, "To stop you, of course."

Team eight sprang to action, Kurenai aiming several shurinken from her backpack at their enemy, only to be evaded easily by crouching on the ground.

"Piercing Fang!"

Two torpedoes at high speed charging head on at the enemy from his left. The figure calmly side-stepped and jumped backward in the air while the Inuzuka duo passed him and started making lighting fast hand seals.

"Earth Element: Grand Earth Pyramid Prison" the blonde muttered.

Large mud walls sprang from the ground enclosed trapping Kiba and Akamaru in a large pyramid-shape statue making them useless in battle. Noises of shouting, barking and pounding could be heard from inside.

When the blonde landed on the ground gracefully, he found his feet and arms trapped with unidentifiedgrey nsects, crawling on him, making him unmovable. He eyes the mysterious heir of Abarume Clan with interest.

Footsteps made him snapped his head to his right only to face the prowess of the heiress of Hyuga Clan. Seeing her charging head on, byakugan activated. Seeing the Blondie encased, Hinata was sure she can hit his vital points ending his life and freeing her comrade.

With several hits aiming at his forehead, lungs and heart, she jumped back near her team-mate.

On the other hand, Kurenai was trying to break free of the prison in any means possible. She cursed. Only if she was Hatake Kakashi, she will have at least a couple of hundred more jutsus to counter the prison. Nothing seems to work against it.

"Well done, Hyuga-san, Aburame-san, to be able to land a couple of hits on me…ku ku ku…but too bad for you…" The enemy said and burst into a puff of smoke.

"What!" the leaf nins shouted with wide eyes.

They franticly search for their opponent but to no avail until too late.

Seeing him emerging from the ground behind her teacher, the Hyuga heiress yelled, "Kurenai-sensei! Behind you!"

The instructor turned over her shoulder only to meet a heavily chakra encase fist toward her and shattering her nose and knocking her out instantly.

"….weak," he blonde ninja whispered softly.

He made a shadow clone and instruct it to bring him back to the cottage.

"I will not let you take her without a fight! Eight Way Wind Palm!" Hinata cried out fiercely.

Invisible chakra waves landed on her opponent bursting through her palm blowing him several feet away only to be met by a Shino Bug Clone pounding him senseless behind his back.

Seeing his opponent collapse on ground, he commanded his clone to restrain him. As the clone was approaching the fallen enemy, the real Shino fell down to his knees screamed in pain which results in canceling his bug clone.

"What's wrong Shino?" With her Byakugan still blazing examining the inner coils of her bug friend, she saw black substances inside his veins and muscles. "My God, he's poisoned! How?"

"You should never let your guard down, Hyuga-san..."

She abruptly swirled around to face his opponent in a battle stance. _He…he's not injured at all! _She thought to herself. The place where he were suppose to be only turned into a puddle of water.

"To answer your question…" he replied.

With a fierce battle cry, she charged at him with the Jyuken moves only to be expertly batted away or skilfully evaded her fatal moves. This one way battle continued for ten or sominutes until he leaped backward and he continue to speak, "Your bug user friend's Stone Flies absorb my Shadow Clone's chakra. He then absorb my chakra through his bugs."

She was in fighting stance again, inhaling and exhaling softly, listening intently to her power foe.

"My chakra…is poisonous if absorbed inside a body," He explained.

Her eyes widen, eyes showing fear. But moments' later, she calmed down and her angelic face showed more determination than ever.

"Then I'll kill you." She proclaimed.

"You can always try….if you can, that is. But you better worry about your other two comrades. The one inside my mud barrier is lacking oxygen. The other one is poisoned. Oh, and time…is running," he smiled callously.

Biting her lower lips, her mind was in turmoil. On one hand, she must face her adversary, on the other hand, she must cure and save her friends. Not to mention her teacher was abducted. How can someone be so powerful?

"If you surrender…. Give me the message you were suppose to deliver and I will let you and your…friends live. Even leave you unarmed and cured," offered the blonde ninja.

"_Missions are important, but letting your Leaf comrades to death is inexcusable."_

_Kurenai-sensei…_remembering the words spoken from her teacher at her first genin exam three years ago in training field # ten, Hinata made a conclusion.

She relaxed her posture. She bowed and said, "I surrender. Please heal Shino and let Kiba and Akamaru free. I only know one third of the message. Shino and Kiba know the other two parts."

"Hnn…." With a relaxed posture, hands on his hips, an amused tone escaped the male ninja's throat. "Ku ku ku...you passed your first exam...but barely, Hyuga Hinata-san,"

Eyes widen and a gapped mouth, "W-what are you talking about?" she shouted.

"I will explain it to you after treating your friends," several complicated hand seals later, the pyramid crumbled to nil. He turned around and lifted his palm towards Aburame murmuring something under his breath. Crimson chakra leaked from the Insect user's body in a rapid pace, eager to return back to its master's body.

When finally done, two unconscious humans and a dog laid on the ground. The male ninja smirked. "Your teacher Kurenai…nominated you to take the Jounnin exam. I am your first examiner, Uzumaki Naruto, Jounnin of Konohagarure, Son and Apprentice of Konoha's Snake Sannin Orochimaru," he introduced himself lightly. "Oh, and pleasure is all mine."


	4. Chapter 4

In a quiet, peaceful woodland, basking under a cloudless diamond filled sky, two figures were sitting on a long, hollow tree trunk roasting their hunted prey. The unshaped shadows dancing randomly behind their backs, aroma richly filled their nostrils. The female figure was in deep thought, still thinking her surprised day encountering a leaf Jounnin examiner, Uzumaki Naruto. His words stunned her completely.

_Flashback_

_Still panting slightly after the confrontation, she was confused. "Jounnin …examination? Me? How? Why? Obviously I am not ready, but no, he just said I pass…the first round! I…passed! But why…should I trust him? He…he's rogue ninja!" she thought frantically._

"_Technique of Summoning," whispered Naruto._

_Beside him, three thirty feet long snakes with a radius of fifty inches puffed out of no where near the Hyuga's fallen comrades._

_Hearing his words, she again prepared for an assault but none came._

"_Fetch and bring them along. Do NOT…play with them, they area no toys for you." commanded the blonde._

_The snakes nodded obediently._

"_Do you believe me now, Hyuga san? Summoning contract of snakes is my father's trait. You learnt that from the ninja academy, no? Trust me."_

"_You don't have your Konoha head band!"_

"…_are you…blind? It's around my left thigh, under these pants, Use your blood limit if you will."_

_She gulped. Under his pants?_

_He raised his right eyebrow, "Don't tell me you never seen a guy naked before. Plus, confidence is the key to Byakugan, or so I have heard."_

_With a deep breath, she activated her x-ray vision and confirmed his fact._

_With a sigh, she deactivated it._

"_How are they?" she inquired anxiously._

"_Only unconscious, but your bug friend will wake up in a day or two. Your dog friend…in a couple of hours. I'll explain my use here. Come along."_

_She cautiously nodded her head followed his lead, the three summoned snakes not far behind._

_Running for three and half hours straight, Naruto decided camp for the night, seeing the sun setting._

"_We'll hunt in the dark. Consider it training if you will. Now sit and be as comfortable as you can. I'll explain everything to you."_

_She obeyed. Hinata's heart is pounding rapidly, curiosity written all on her face. _

"_Kurenai-san nominated your team to take the jounnin exam. From your facial expression earlier, I am fairly certain she never informed you that."_

_She nodded; soaking in his every word with the most attention she could muster. _

_He continued, "Your so called mission given by the Hokage was only a distraction. And yes, if you pass this mission, you will be a jounin. Back in track, my objective given by Lord Sarutobi was to test your team. Your jounnin instructor already knows that you will be ambushed, but do not know by whom or when. She, I believe, expected to be a band of high chunnins and one jounin. She never expected to confront by a sole jounin, or a single, young ninja that she had never encountered._

"_I objective was to test your individual skills, team work and individual leadership potential and, from the three of you, find one leader to be given the title Jounnin. Sadly and I apologize for what am going to say, your team is a total disaster."_

_He heard her choke. He shakes his head solemnly._

_He pressed on, "Your team's downfall started right after you spotted me. Inuzuka san was highly agitated and wanted to…his words were, 'Kick my ass, correct?' "_

_She blushed. "You heard us? How? I did not find any other…"_

"_The one you found was only a shadow clone. You can not penetrate my physical defence with your eyes because I shrouded myself in my unique chakra, my own simple transformation technique."_

"_Moving on. Kiba-san's noise already made him a target, alerted every single enemy within the area. When he was facing my shadow clone, he became hot headed, crave for battle after such a long, boring, mission. He clouded his mind also with anger. He was the easiest target to nullify. Plus, he is the weakest member in your group."_

"_I was not worried about Aburame san. My report states his abilities can only do so much. Poisons, chakra sucking, explosive, meat-eating, nerve-cutting bugs etc can be easily countered. His tactics were too old-fashioned. I knew my chakra was poisonous, but he did not analyze me first, trusting and depending too much on his bugs. His low limit in ninja arts was also his weakness."_

"_Your teacher's actions were abysmal. She not only did she think I am weak, greatly underestimated me, but planned to leave me to you and save Kiba-san. She will be demoted back to chunnin, mark my words."_

"_You, on the other hand, in the beginning, hesitated to strike me to death, even the hit on the heart. Only when I abducted your teacher and trapped your ally, you found no choice but to show your fiercer side. You did well in the end. Handling and passing your limit on a mission is requirement expected from a jounnin. Your decision on my given proposal was also correct. If your allies were still standing, I might give them another chance. Alas, life is not fair. They failed miserably. _

"_I recommend you to study water element based ninja arts. You have great chakra control, and water element techniques usually use less chakra once you know how to manipulate it. Obviously, your stamina is low, upgrade it."_

"_My report states you wish you change your Clan's ninja way once you are named the clan's head?"_

_She turned crimson. "Y-yes. I do, Uzumaki-san," she muttered silently._

"_Hnn, there's nothing to be ashamed of. If you listen to my advice, break through your clan's tradition, and that will be your first step towards your dream. I wish you will pass this exam, you have great potential, and you just need to force your fiercer side out more."_

"_Wow…you sounds like you r-really are really e-experienced,"_

"_I became a chunnin at the age of seven. I learned many from my precious people."_

_Her jaws dropped, "S-seven years old?" no wonder we lost to him, she thought to herself._

_The male ninja chuckled, "Yes, many people had that reaction. You are another one in my 'hall of jaw-hanging' list," he joked._

_She grinned," How old are you, really?" asked the Byakugan possessor._

"_Isn't it a bit inappropriate to inquire such sensitive information, my lady?" the blonde asked teasingly._

_She started to stutter even more until Naruto couldn't handle anymore and stated laughing heartily._

"_I was only teasing, Hyuga-san. I'm fourteen, going on fifteen next week."_

"_You never seize to amaze me, Uzumaki-san." 'My age…and he's so strong, even easily surpasses Shino-kun and to possess such insight at such a young age…'_

_She feels humiliated. Even more so than being beaten in mock duels with her younger sister Hanabi._

"_Cheer up, Hinata-san, I can call you that right?"_

_She smiled, "Yes of course you can, and can I call you Naruto-san?"  
_

"_Of course, and I thank you. Before I forget, I need to remind you that from tomorrow's sun rise onward; your jounin's second exam will start. Aburame-san's injury might be healed, but he's not in condition to fight alongside with you. The Inuzuka duo will be mentally unbalanced for a while. I did humiliate him less than twenty seconds after all. I believe his pride crumbled into nothingness. Your objective is to lead and command your team," naruto explained carefully._

_He continues, "When you and your team reach my cottage, where as the Hokage instructed you to deliver the message, you will pass the exam. But you must be cautious. Only one day of traveling will arrive to your destination, but shorter the distance, the more dangerous it becomes. And no, I do not know what lies ahead of you,"_

_The air grew tense between them, Hinata knowing that what lies ahead for her will be even more challenging than facing the Snake Sannin's apprentice, or so she thought._

_Minutes later, Naruto broke the silence, "Well, I better go hunting, watch them carefully, and when I return, it will be your turn to hunt, alright?"_

_Knowing that this pattern was for her training in the dark, she accepted._


	5. Chapter 5

To _Death is friendly_: My native tongue is not english, so please, bare with my grammar, thank you.

To _Kyme_: I was comparing Shino's overall power to Uchiha Sasuke, not saying Sasuke in their team.

To _Matt_ : Anko will be exposed in the near future. Be patient please.

To the rest of you! Thank you for all the great reviews! Enjoy this short chapter.

_

* * *

_Crackling noises from a fire place could be heard from a large sized bedroom. The room was by no means fancy, but with what the room was built with was luxurious beyond believe. On lookers will say it was built by simply a bunch of wood, but to experts, well, that was another story. 

Only the wealthiest could afford such material. A kind of wood so rare only grown in the Wind Country, a desert! The wood itself spreads all sorts of delicate smells with different abilities depending on the people around it. If depressed, it cheers you up, if you're hurt, you'll heal faster, and if you are confused, it will help you clear your mind and that is what the room is currently providing.

A woman with thick, long, dark, wavy hair with bright crimson eyes was sitting on the edge of a large bed contemplating her life and team members.

Firstly, she can not help one of her subordinate to be released from a technique prison. Secondly, she was knocked out by a sole ninja younger than her with one hit. Her, a jounnin! Thirdly, she was presently being held custody by a wealthy person -according to her observation- and she doubts she knows where she was being held at this moment.

The room had no windows, luckily, the wood provided oxygen so she was temporarily safe. She tried to escape by climbing through the fireplace fifteen feet opposite of her but the roaring inferno prevented even stepping near to it.

Last but not least, and the worst nightmare Kurenai could every come across was that this room had sealing techniques preventing anyone but the user who made it to utilise chakra. Ah, tragedy!

A rich, amused voice from the door made her tear away from her thoughts which startled her to no end. She turned around only to face the ninja who overpowered her not too long ago.

"I see you have awakened. How's your nose?" the blonde asked.

She narrowed her eyes, furry presenting from her face trying to intimidate her abductor.

"Ah, so it's healed, good. Good. And don't make too many faces, you'll easily get wrinkles."

She blushed.

"I wanted to apologize to you, but sadly, I cannot."

The female in the room looked at him questionably, "Why not?"

"Evidently, you are no Jounin material," he raised his hand to prevent her from lashing at him, "And your mission was to protect your team mates andyou failed. And to answer your question, it was my job to knock some ense into you," he grinned after saying the last part.

That said, she sobered immediately. But then, something clicked in her mind.

"You are the Jounin examiner!" It is not a question.

The blonde tilted his head a bit to his left looking at her intently. He nodded. "I _was,_" he corrected.

The woman put her palm on her face. She knew what was coming. Jounin examiners were not only meant to evaluate Jounin candidates but also recently promoted Jounins.

"So I'm demoted?" she asked silently.

"…My job was to choose and report a candidate to continue his/her second exam and to calculate the team leader's proficiency. I reported to my superior twenty-seven hours ago. And the answer is yes to your question,"

Silence. She had no spoken for several minutes, trying to absorb all the information provided. _I was knocked out for twenty seven hours! Shit! _She thought.

He continued, "…If you questioned about your team mates' fates after you had been awakened, I would had pleaded to my superior to give you another chance to re-evaluate you. Sadly, you are in no condition to be a jounin. _You. Are. Too. Self. Centered," _he said the last part in a quiet yet malicious tone. "And just to let you know, Hyuga Hinata will be your temporary team leader until you reach Konoha to report the results to the Hokage. And you can leave this room now; feel free to roam around my cottage."

He turned around and started to leave but Kurenai's voice stopped him, "Before you leave, how are they? Can I meet them? And…who are you and your superior?

The blonde looked over his shoulder and replied, "They are fine. Hinata-san is still recovering. Aburame-san and Inuzuka-san are sparring in my dojo. Yes, you can meet them. They will be glad to see that you are well,"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, jounin of Konagakure, son of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru,"

She gasped loudly.

"And to you answer you last question, my father is my superior. He judged Hinata's overall results and promoted her to Jounin," He peered at his watch and looked at her again, "….Two hours ago. Good day."

With that, he left the room and closed the door gently, leaving a depressed yet content Kurenai dwelling in her own thoughts again.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuzuka Kiba was not someone to be threatened lightly with. He prided himself with superior tracking skills with unique, unpredictable hand to hand combat skills. With his life long friend and partner Akamaru, they are the top thirtieth chunnins in Konoha.

Life couldn't be better after being promoted to mid rank ninja in third place in the Finals of Chunnin Exam. His family, especially his mother treated him like a prince, not that he isn't in his family. After all, he is the heir of the canine clan of Konoha.

But after being beaten by a ninja less than twenty seconds was not something he wanted to recall. His pride deteriorated after being saved by none other than his team mate, Hyuga Hinata. He always regarded her as a second rate ninja. She was shy, lack of self-confidence and most important of all, weak.

Weak. The word echoed in his mind. _I am the one who is weak…_

But right now it was not the time to dwell in his incompetence and self-pity. In front of him was no other then the legendary sannin Orochimaru, the strongest of the three sannin!

He never knew what fear means. He was never afraid of anything, even death itself, not that he ever encountered it. But just an eye contact with the snake sannin made him shivered all over, like his soul being peered inside out. He was starting to think if the Hokage, a warm, gentle, old but powerful geezer, then Orochimaru himself was the exact opposite. Scratch that, he is a **demon.**

The person making him so uneasy right now was sitting on a fluffy, expensive couch, sipping a cup of hot, green tea, was now regarding Team Eight of Konoha. He sighed inwardly. He wondered what happened to youth these days. He still remembered his youthful days with Jiraiya and Tsunade in Team Two. Even Jiraiya the dead last of the academy was more powerful than these…_ninjas_. One word to describe them: pathetic.

He was more disappointed by the ex-jounnin standing beside the Aburame heir. More so, the decision of his old mentor Sarutobi. _You are losing your touch, old friend._

_Flashback_

_A young Orochimaru is his early thirties were being summoned by the Professor and the Fourth Hokage in the Hokage office._

_The Fourth, a very forgiving man, gave himself, an ex missing ninja, a second chance. He took the opportunity to redeem himself by being an academy teacher for three years. His crimes were to be executed in public but he gave him another chance and a silly excuse. _

"_Your experience as a missing ninja could be learnt from young students. Not many of them know what or who they are. Teach them well. This will be your punishment."_

_These are the words he remembered three years ago. Now that his probation was lifted, his status as an academy teacher was no more and the title Sannin were given back to him._

"_I need your advice, Orochimaru," said the Fourth bluntly._

_Inwardly, he was surprised, but on the outside, his face remained emotionless._

_He nodded. "How would you create a team compromised of a jounin instructor and experienced lower rank ninjas?"_

_My eyes roam across the room, eyeing my ex teacher questioningly. He gave no response._

_I directed my gaze to the Fourth again._

"_If I was you…" _

_The Fourth asked me to continue, "Depending on what team I want to create, genjutsu specialist with intermediate ninja arts, tracking specialist with strong hand to hand combat skills, a strong support with an overall above average of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu and a taijutsu spcialist as a hunter team._

_For special offensive team, I will put an Uchiha, Hyuaga, Muchisa and Korawake together. The Uchihas are overall above expectations in every single art, especially ninjutsu and genjutsu. Hyugas for taijutsus, Muchisas for weapons and genjutsu and Korawakes for pure defensive ninjutsu for the team and support._

_For a rightly divided team that can do basically everything without clan specialty, we need a great offensive, defensive, illusionist and a ninja with all the three abilities combined with excessive speed."_

"_Is that all, Orochimaru?"_

"_I haven't planned teams for quite a while…but yes that will be all,"_

"_I see…I thank you for your opinion. You can be dismissed."_

_I bowed and left._

_Back to Present_

_Sarutobi used my tactics wrongly, this obviously is a tracking team, not a messaging team. The exams are totally different from one team to another. That's not all; they are individually weak even for a tracking team. I hate being you, Sarutobi, tricking them like that._

He eyed the ninjas individually, make them nervous and tense. Yes, he likes to mentally torture his subordinates if they failed in a specific area. Naruto loves to use this idea while training with other teams from other countries.

The exact tactic his son used to test these imbeciles in front of him but on a lower scale.

Putting his cup on his circular table beside him, he finally spoke in a voice similar while communicating with puppies, "Well, well, well, Team 8, I hope you did enjoy my hospitality for this week…"

They gulped loudly. Too loudly. Orochimaru loved every moment of this.

"I, personally, will not berate you…."

They relaxed.

"This job usually qualifies for the Hokage, ah the joy!" exclaimed the Sannin dramatically.

They tensed.

"Now, report," he commanded coldly.

Hyuga heiress was the first to step up front, sweating, "S-sir. Lord H-Hokage's first m-message is 'Your S rank m-mission given fifteen years ago is c-completed, congra-atulations'" He nodded. She stepped back in line with the others.

Aburame heir was the second to step up front.

"Sir, the second message is 'Return to Konoha with extreme haste after the team's recovery'" Shino went back to his original place.

The Sannin smiled. Team eight was shaking.

"Continue,"

The Inuzuka heir stepped up, shoulders straight, attempt to hide his fear, "Sir! Last message is 'Dawn is rising. Slug, Toad, Snake and Fox should return to their original den.'"

Hinata sobbed. The killer intent radiating by the Sannin was immense. Never before had she ever felt anything as horrible as that, even her father was _gentle _compare to him, and that is something she will keep in mind through her life.

The others are no better. Their faces are as white as sheet.

Seeing the Hyuga heiress cry, he controlled his anger.

He suddenly stood up, "Team 8, be prepared in twenty minutes. We are returning back to Konoha," that announced, he exited faster than anyone occupying his office and went to look for his heir to notify the grave news.


	7. Chapter 7

Peace. An untouchable thing everyone desired in the shinobi world, especially the inhabitants without ninja skills. The Snake Sannin indeed enjoyed his peace roaming around the lands with his adopted son. But he knew that it will never last.

The longest time peace graced upon their world was after Kyubi attacked Konoha. Fifteen years! His memory was certain that it no other time lasted this long.

Peace after the Great Ninja War only lasted for ten years. That blasted nine tails had to interrupt his usual routine, sun bathing.

He was taunted by Jiraiya in his academy days, even after they acquired the honourable title Sannin. His nickname was the "Slimy Pale Freak". He recommended travelling together to "where our manhood should be at all time". Sigh. "Get some suntan will you! That's why girls never approach you! And Tsunade DOES NOT COUNT AS A WOMAN!"

I chuckled inwardly. Pushing my nostalgic moments aside, I eye the extremely built figure in front of me.

Moments ago, Team Eight, Naruto and I were crossing the stone country, an extreme remote area from the city itself. Travelers never do journey because rumours states that ghosts were around this place all the time.

I mentally coughed. Only several layers of genjutsus were placed in this area. Kurenai san disabled it after triggering it.

Quite a wrong move if I have to say so myself. A lone figure meditating sitting legged crossed caught us. And lady luck usually is on my side. Usually.

And this figure was no other than an "Akatsuki" member Kisame, Leader of the Seven Swords of the Mist.

"Jinjuriki Uzumaki Naruto…looking for his hunter? How ironic!" laughed Kisame.

"Actually, we were only some passengers. Bye!" Inuzuka exclaimed frightfully.

I secretly wonder if he smelt this shark humanoid's chakra. But this annoying kid should just shut his mouth.

"You think I will let this opportunity pass by?" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"I think not!"

With that, everyone positioned themselves for the initial attack. Kisame clasped his palms together, gather chakra in his stomach and vomited a humungous amount of water and covered the area like a lake.

We all jumped in different positions. I was near the Hyuaga heiress and explained to her quickly, "This man in long robes is extremely dangerous. My wish for you is to lead your team and Naruto to leave this place as quickly as possible. I will slow him down. I will join you afterwards. I will gather everyone. Be patient and do not, in any circumstances help Naruto until i intervene, understood?"

Hinata with her Byakugan activated only stared at the Sannin with no words coming out of her mouth.

"Understand?" I yelled.

Her shocked controlled, she went looking for her teacher, correction, subordinate to inform her to prepare to leave.

While Orochimaru were giving out instructions, Naruto and Kisame were currently fighting fiercely against each other on top of the artificial lake. With his trusted sword Samehada, Kisame slashed multiple times expertly at Naruto in all sorts of directions only to be evaded by the jinchuriki.

He counter attacked with taijutsu taught by Orochimaru. Coiling himself against Kisame's body, he jabbed his torso numerous times and bashed his head forcefully with his chakra encased fist. Not injured the slightest, he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him down under the lake powerfully.

"Bah, what a weakling! Orochimaru taught you shit!" mocked Kisame.

"Water element: Technique of the Grand Water Serpent,"

An overlarge serpent shaped creature sped to his prey eagerly only to be sliced in half by the weird sword Kisame wields.

"Shadow Clone? Kid, stop playing!"

"_Impressive…ah well, time to show what I had learned up until now," _thought Naruto.

"Hey shark freak!" taunted Naruto.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

He took out a scroll from his pocket, unrolled it, bit his thumb and laced blood across all the way to the end of the scroll.

Several quick hand seals later, he closed the scroll and jammed it inside towards his abdominal.

Kisame waited. He longed for capturing him. He will play his toy until their exhaustion. He wanted to see what a jinchuriki can do to him.

Electricity poured out of Naruto unnaturally. He slowly guided and gathered this natural resource towards his right palm. Tube like object was starting to emerge from his palm.

Process done, he grasped the object with is hand.

Kisame was stunned. In all his lifehe never expected to see that in his hand. Not only that, it seems the object bonded with that nine tails brat.

"This time let me show you my sword skills, Kisame chan!"

With that, he pushed his chakra into the beige tube and a five feet long, electricity energy appeared before them vertically.

"Meet your ancestor, Samehada, the Thunder Blade," He proclaimed.

Kisame narrowed his eyes. _If he knows how to wield the Thunder Blade, I am in trouble then. It is the only sword that can damage Samheda._

"Fine, whatever, let's do this!"

Both charged at each other in an inhuman speed, Samehada and Thunder Blade clashed. Clashed. And Clashed. Each possessor of the legendary sword not giving each other any space to pause. Block. Chop. Stab. Slash. Counter. Again and again.

Kisame knew that he is in deep trouble. Samehada mentally screaming in pain in his head. It was burning it with each clash. For the first time, Kisame of the Akatsuki's heart clenched. Not that he admitted to himself.

The shark humanoid leaped backward and positioned his sword leashing tightly at his back.

"Huh, not bad, brat, how about some real ninja fighting? Ninja arts!" he offered.

Instead of hearing a response from the blonde, a cold, menacing voice replied behind him, "I think not. You are facing me, Kisame!"

He turned around only to meet Orochimarustanding on top of Manda's head, the King of Snakes.

"_Uh oh" _was the only he can think of.


	8. Chapter 8

To Bijyu Within: ...you DO know that this is an AU story right? that said, i suppose you can figure it out what i want to say. Thanks for the Review by the way, thanks.

And i thank everyone for their reviews too!

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame was a man full of dreams like any other. At an early age, he was mesmerized by swords, from the process of making, decorating, using and even collecting. He begged the Third Mizukage sincerely to put him in a one on one apprenticeship with the fame sword ninja of the mist Kaeru instead of the traditional three man cell genin team. 

Mizukage observed this boy before him with great potential so he permitted him to be apprenticed.

As his power and skills grew, his dreams grew. First, he wanted a unique sword just for himself. Secondly, he craved to form his own band of sword wielding ninjas. Thirdly, he had a dire need to acquaint the second Hokage of Konoha. His natural talent in water element techniques were second to none, even surpassing the Mizukage tenfold.

He finally realized his dream. Formed and disbanded a fame group of his own until he became a missing ninja and joined Akatsuki. He tricked and stole the mystic sword Samehada from a half demon whale far from the Shinobi Continent and almost lost his life. He never thought that his last wish will come true since the second Hokage passed away already.

True, but he had to thank Orochimaru for his creativeness because now standing right before his eyes was none other then the Second Hokage himself!

Orochimaru desperately used his self-invented technique Forbidden Summon: Worldly Resurrection, not that he cannot win against shark humanoid but he wanted to accompany Naruto to reach Konoha safely. His son was more important than some silly dragged battle. Using a summoning like this, he used one dead sacrificed whom belonged to a dead missing ninja, not that he really cared about him.

Kisame was eager. You can tell by his grin. To face the Water Elemental Master was his dream to die for.

Now was his chance.

"I'm a great fan of yours, Lord Nidaime. It was my dream to talk to you. I haven't thought I could even spar with you in my life. Please, accept my bow."

"…Pleasure, before we fight, tell me your name so I can put you in my dead list,"

"I will not die but my name is Hoshigaki Kisame," introduced the swordsman.

"Very well, Hoshigaki-san, be prepared,"

He unsheathe his sword in speed he never used before downwards and unleashed a huge chakra slicing wave towards the Second Hokage only to be parried away by a water barrier.

He rushed at him and performed a number of hand seals and announced, "Water element: Water Killer Shark!"

Water surrounding the mist missing ninja started to shape into an oversized shark and launched at the Water Master.

He wasn't fazed. Without using any hand seals, he crouched and placed his palms on the surface of the water and whispered, "Water Element: Water Shape Shift"

Beside the rushing liquid shark, gigantic water shaped hand burst from the water's surface and slapped the shark like it was an annoying fly.

Kisame teleported behind his idol and trapped him with a water prison.

"Impressive, expected from the Master himself!" said loudly.

"On the other hand, you are weak," suggested the second Hokage.

"Look who's talking, you are the one trapped in my prison!"

"We'll see, Hoshikage-san,"

With lighting speed, the Master utilized the same technique he used on the water shark and bashed Kisame on the head making him drown under the artificial lake.

With him gone, the prison was no more.

"Come out, I know you are still alive,"

The Akatsuki member zoomed out of the lake behind the Hokage and while still in the air, he pronounced, "Water Element: Tsunami!"

Not unexpected, a huge wave of water came crushing the Water Master.

"Die!"

Nidaime looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Sigh…Guess I have to finish him now,"

Before the water walls squashed at him, he made some swift unknown hand seals and whispered, "Secret Art: Being with One"

Time slowed. The wave slowly came forward, enthusiastically squashed the Nidaime.

When Kisame landed on the surface of the lake, he laughed maniacally, "I finally killed my idol! I am the best and his successor!"

He turned around and started to hunt after the nine tails brat until he noticed a greyish rectangular water barrier encasing the area.

"What in the world…?"

"**You think I can be defeated so easily?"**

The words echoed throughout the forest.

The shark humanoid desperately wanted to find where the noise came from, no luck, he couldn't.

The next thing he knew would be his ultimate demise. Coming from the lake was the liquid form of the giant head and upper torso with limbs of the Nidaime which measures over three hundred feet!

"**I'll repeat your word to you: DIE!"**

The Akatsuki member brought out of his stupor and beginning to dodge his opponents' incoming palm crush. He dashed and rolled on the lake only to find his legs immobile!

Frantically wanted to get out of this place before continuing to face his idol's wrath, he tried using water element techniques to wash him up shore only to find he cannot use any techniques.

"**Shocked? I control the body of water within my designated area. You were from the mist country? Too bad for you then! No water techniques for you!"**

Suddenly under the shark man's legs, stream of water exploded under him making flying upwards in the air with two completely broken legs.

He shouted in pain but no one will hear him. He wished that he never met the Nidaime. Too late for him. _Be careful of what you wish for…_

With his full might, he spread his enormous arms and gathered all his strength and chakra, and in an instant, he clapped his hands together producing an immense water pressure.

His foe's corpse was deformed beyond belief.


	9. Chapter 9

Death is cruel and unpredictable. It is part of nature. When someone passes away, a new born will be replaced. So the cycle goes on and on.

Not only that, grief is part of this deal. We grief because simply nature gave us this unique ability to feel our love ones after departing from us.

And grief will give individuals new perspectives for their future to challenge their rough road ahead of them.

But Hyuga Hiashi remained in the past. No, not physically. Far from it. His conscious travels every evening back to his late wife.

They met since they know how to take their first steps. From their first encounter due to family festivals, they disliked each other since then.

They quarrel every time they see each other, from their mansion all the way to the ninja academy. Not for once did they stop biting each others head off, literally. Fights often could be seen from time to time.

Unknowingly to them, the Hyuga elders made bets within the whole council, including the Branch Family members that they will be dating in the near future. They enjoyed watching the "flirts" they send to each other.

Fate had his own agenda just for the pair however. From every examination, they battle against each other. The academy exit to genin entrance exam, chunnin examination finals and even being paired up during the Jounin exam.

But once Hiashi had been promoted to hunter ninja and his rival to medical ninja, their encounters were slowly subtracting.

They never knew that the little things they do to each other when they were younger willhave such impact foreach other, not that they realized this fact.

Hyuaga Yumiko perceives the heir of Hyuga Main family as arrogant and a self-centered jerk. On the other hand, Hiashi thinks that she is cold hearted and hot headed tom boy.

But one magically evening was arranged by God itself.

Hisahi had twisted his ankle and first degree burn at his torso from his B-class mission. Their team leader brought him to the hospital to be healed.

While waiting in the lobby for a nurse to allow him to visit a medic to heal him, he felt uneasy. In pure instinct, he used his Byakugan to inspect the area. Someone caught his eye in a operating room immediately. His long term rival, a new medic, had grown into more womanly than ever. She was desperately trying to heal a genin ninja with blood covered all over his body. He saw determination, warmth and patience from her eyes and movements. Each healing technique she executed brought out love and devotion, trying to pull the poor boy's soul back from death's front door.

He did not even pay any attention to the nurse yelling beside his ear. He saw a different light at his old rival. He was mesmerized by this angel. At the very moment, Hyuaga Hiashi, a silent, prideful and powerful man fell totally in love with her.

And his eldest daughter is the exact replica of her diseased mother once Yumiko had open up to him while they were engaged. Kind, gentle, caring, patience, full of laughter, the shyness she hid under a tom boy mask, not that her daughter had one.

And what's frightening is her daughter inherited her mother's ferocious side. Once the tolerance thins out, she'll explode in the same manner as the Slug Sannin Tsunade. Oh, yes, he had witnessed her wrath when he was still a genin which was exactly twenty seven years ago. Oh yes, he still recall that particular memory vividly.

Being the exact replica of her mother pains him even more. On daily basis, whenever he sees her daughter, he sees his late wife. He was angry at himself for letting her go so easily. He should have spent all his funds on finding an antidote for her abnormal disease. He vents his own frustration at her simply oftheir resemblance, reminding him of his own incompetence. Oh he knows she is his daughter but he can not help himself.

In appearance, he seems to resent Hinata and favour her second daughter Hanabi. But in truth, it is the opposite. He can clearly see that Hanabi will be the female version of himself very soon. All he can say is that he is a little, sad man. He can already picture how his wife will berate him when he finally meets her in the realm of the dead. How he misses her.

He was extremely anxious after knowing her daughter had been nominated to take the Jounnin exam. It was always unpredictable and dangerous. What shocked him the most was her daughter's success in promoting into a high rank ninja when she returned with her team.

He wept. He wept silently to himself when she returned home safely. He thanked the heaven that she is well and alive.

He can clearly see her change abruptly in only three weeks' time. An air of confidence surrounding her with skills to back up her attitude with the mixture of kindness she still possesses. He never knew she has hidden all these skills up her sleeve. She is on a par even with Hyuaga Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuga Branch house.

She broke the ways of Hyuga and of all ninja techniques she picked the water element ninja arts! He was enraged at first but after witnessing her personal training in the dojo, he kept completely silent. Combination of the Jyuken and water techniques was only a dance of death. If she perfected her moves in the near future, she would be the deadliest Hyuga in history.

He confronted her after returning home. He was still using his mask of indifference at first. After telling the Head of the Hyuga Clan of her journey and success and everything related to her new found attitude and strength and how the Snake Sannin of Konoha indirectly applaud behind her efforts and potential, he broke and shed his tears in front of her daughter.

He confessed every thing to her afterwards as to why he mistreated her for all these years after her mother's death and favoured Hanabi.

In return, she totally forgave him for his mistakes. From that moment onwards, their daughter/father relationship was stronger than ever. No secrets were hidden between them anymore.

For the first time in eleven years, he smiled… a genuine smile which had been covered under the pain for eleven torturous years.

And all thanks to a young elite Jounin Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Just want to let you know that i don't intend to pair up any one yet with Naruto or any other people with a romantic relationships yet. There could be crushes, but no, not yet. I find Naruto still is stoo secretive for people to fall in love with him. Admiration, yes...Maybe wait a couple more chapters, you give me more reviews, and ill see what i can do, okies? thank you!

And to _Akume_: The Uchiha Clan had not been killed, in fact, they are...corrupted beyond belief. Well, i gave you more info than i can give, so please, continue reading my fic, thanks!

* * *

Icha Icha Novel Series are the current best sellers within the Shinobi continent. Why, you wonder? It consists of a mixture of realistic situations with dirty jokes, exaggerating yet possible situations between main and side-kick characters. But the best parts are the love scenes. The founder and author of this amazing series is a traveller- a very horny traveller none other than the Legendary Toad Sannin of Konoha, Jiraiya. 

His inspirations are up to date, and selling the needs to the modern male society, ninjas and the like is the highest profit. Not to mention he takes pleasure in peeping at the same time. He is one the riches shinobi in the land these days.

But there are risks to be him, you see. He usually spends one sixth of his annual income for hospital fees. Even as legendary as he is, it does not give him free passes for peeking in spring baths, locker rooms and red light districts, so if discovered…the girls beat the crap out of him. Period.

It does have advantages to know him closely though. He periodically sends out rare editions to the people he cares about for free- with his extravagant signature on the cover of the novel. One of them is his mentor Sarutobi, a closet pervert.

The Emerald Edition of Icha Icha Moisture Land is currently being read by none other then the infamous ninja Hatake Kakashi, also one of Jiraiya's closest people within his friend's list.

He received this prized book via toad mail two days ago while he is roaming in the largest book store in Konoha. Since the toad was none other than Gamagichi, the loudest yet the smallest toad in existence, it bellowed between the legs of the silver haired Jounin about the treasure novel being delivered especially to him. Once every single male shopper in the store heard the message, they launched themselves at the tiny toad. Not loosing to his intruders, the Copy Ninja quickly grabbed the book and teleported away to his home, leaving the poor toad squashed like a pancake.

He just received a bird mail from the Hokage himself requesting to see him as soon possible while taking his bath in his tub. Not caring too much about the consequence of being late, he used a leisurely pace to take the bath. One hour later after his nap in the bath tub, he gradually dried himself and wore his usual outfit; a long sleeve black shirt and put his jounin green vest proudly on top his shirt, ninja black pants and his fingerless gloves.

He masked his face with freshly washed mouth cover and his Konoha leaf band on his forehead and pushed the left side of it to hide his left eye.

Not forgetting to carry his beloved new icha icha edition, he walked towards his apartment's door and left. He seemed to forget something, but knowing that his book in his hands, he just shrugged and teleported to his boss' office while sticking his nose on his novel.

A poof of smoke later, Kakashi saluted his boss with a wave of his arm without leaving his hungry eyes from the book.

"Yo, Lord Hokage, looking for me?"

Still sitting in his leader chair, the old leader of the Leaf Village screamed at his subordinate, saliva spitting everywhere, "Kakashi! When I said you arrive immediately, you arrive immediately! You don't want to be in probation, do you?"

He only heard giggles from his subordinate.

Using his hand to support his head, the old man continued speaking, "I found a suitable candidate to pave the hole of your team, Kakashi,"

That got his attention.

His eyes leaving his book, he look at his leader and asked, "May I ask who he or she is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you must have heard of him," the old man stated lightly.

"The jinchuuriki? I thought he's an independent Jounin, Lord Sarutobi,"

"If you let him in your team then he won't be one anymore,"

"Does he even know what role he'll play in my team? You do know that I need a support, not a leader, plus, he's the same type of ninja as me," the copy ninja said.

"Well, why don't you go meet him where your team usual waits for you? I already sent him there not too long ago," suggested the Hokage.

His visible eye widened and proclaimed, "That's right! I asked my team to wait for me at eight in the morning. No wonder I feel like something is missing!"

The Hokage sweat dropped, "You may be dismissed, Kakashi,"

Before teleporting out of his boss' room, he enquired curiously, "What if I deemed him unworthy, then what will you do to him?"

"Good question. If his abilities do not suit your need, I can always ask Yuuhi Kurenai to join your team. She obviously qualifies as a support. Are you satisfied with response?"

"What will happen to him then?"

"I will place him as the temporary leader of Team Eight, any more questions?" answered the old man.

"Isn't he a bit too young to lead a team?"

"I assure you Kakashi, I trust his abilities with my life, now go meet your team," he said in a tone of finality.

The silver haired man bowed and before he poofed away, the Hokage unexpectedly said, "I give you permission to go all out to test him,"

With an expressionless façade, the copy ninja nodded and poofed away.

The old man leaning against the back of his leather chair whispered to himself, "I hope he won't hurt you too badly, Kakashi…"

With a poof, Kakashi appeared in front of his two subordinates in their waiting place, the bridge. As usual, Uchiha Sasuke was leaning his back against the railing of the bridge, wearing a cold mask that tells everyone who approaches him to piss off. To the Uchiha's right, Haruno Sakura was sitting on the patch of grass legs crossedadmirng the the baby blue, cloudless sky.

The female member of the group noticed her teacher appeared in front of her and said, "Sensei, what's your reason this time for being late?" she raised her right pink eye brow.

"Oh, you see, ah, the Hokage wanted to meet me so I listen to his instructions…" he replied slowly.

Hereyes narrowed, "Hmm…alright, not a bad excuse, but I don't doubt you actually forgot to meet us," it was not a question.

He put his hand behind his head and scratched, "Uh….."

The Uchiha sighed, "Whatever, let's train already,"

The teacher clasped his hands together, "Before that, I want to introduce you to a new…uh…ninja who will be your team mate if he passes my test,"

Their eyes were as big as plate.

The uchiha composed himself and replied coldly, "The last one was in the hospital for two months after being tested by the three of us, surely you think it's wise to let an outsider join us?"

The Jounin shrugged his shoulder, "This time the Hokage has confidence that he'll pass with flying colours,"

The medic ninja asked, "Where is he then, Kakashi sensei?"

Without responding, he calmly walked to the opposite of the bridge rail; he bent down and shouted towards the stream, "Uzumaki Naruto, care to join us? I will be your examiner for the team entering test,"

The Uzumaki teleported fancily at their place with spinning leaves around him in clock wise motion, "So the rumours are true, Hatake-san, tardy as always,"

_He has been here this whole time? I did not even sense him! _The Uchiha thought angrily in his head.

The pink head was scrutinizing her future team mate with predatory eyes. _God, he's hot!_ _No, no, no, what am I thinking! This is totally inappropriate!_

Shaking her head frantically to shook off her thoughts, she rose from the ground and raised her hand to attempt to shake his hand and introduce herself, "Welcome. My name is Haruno Sakura, a medical Chunnin, you?"

The blonde eyed her hands and shook her hand, "Uzumaki Naruto, a Jounnin,"

The raven haired young adult gripped both his hands into a fist inside his pants' side pockets. _How can that goofy looking guy be a high rank ninja! He's around our age!"_

Naruto turned his head slightly to his left and look at the Uchiha questionably. He asked the silver hair Jounin curiously, "Excuse me, Hatake-san, is that guy over there related to Uchiha Itachi?"

"How did you come up with this deduction?"

"He just looks like Itachi, that's all, am I right though?"

The copy ninja only nodded.

The blonde walked toward the brooding young man and introduce himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you must be Uchiha Sasuke then?"

The black hair young man activated his Sharingan, showing his annoyance, "So?" replied the angry Uchiha.

The blonde raised his eyebrow, "Just asking since I worked with your brother a couple of times and whenever we rest he talks about you. You must have a special place in his heart," stated the Uzumaki.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" bellowed Sasuke.

Naruto raised both his hands showing him that he surrendered. "Calm down, Uchiha san, it was only a question. You don't have to shout,"

Intervening the verbal assaults, Kakashi cut Sasuke off, "Well, why don't we go to do the tests hmmm? It will be fun. COME, LET'S GO!" He said cheerfully.

They all nodded.

Five minutes later, they arrived at training area seven.

The Copy Ninja closed his novel and put it back in his back pocket and spoke to Naruto, "Naruto, the Hokage gave me permission to go all out against you, do you have a problem with that?"

"No,"

Kakashi sighed dramatically, "Well, Sasuke, Sakura, this time you two won't be needed to test him,"

Sakura started to protest but Kakashi cut her off, "I'll use everything I know. He won't have a slight chance of winning against three opponents, especially with two Sharingan users. So, why don't you two be the extra two judges to see if he qualifies, hmm?"

Without hearing their answers, he turned and faced his opponent, "Well, Naruto, I also wish you will utilize everything that you had learned until now. If you don't, I wouldn't be able to evaluate your overall strength, sounds good?"

A gleam shone in the Jinchuuriki's eyes, "All out huh? Ku ku ku…very well,"

Kakashi tensed. The young Jounin before him is completely different from the one doing the introductions on the bridge. _The blonde can mask his emotions whenever he wanted to? Not even I can do that all the time, he's good… _thought Kakashi.

The silver hair man was not the only one who noticed it. The Uchiha also seemed to become aware of the fact that the blonde hid his emotions so quickly. _The only person I know who can mask their emotions so well is Itachi…_

Lifting his head band, Kakashi exposed his Sharingan to everyone in the grass field.

The two other chunnins went to the furthest they can without being caught in the duel and without missing any single actions within their visions.

The two opponents were now facing each other. Kakashi prepared his taijutsu stance waiting for the blonde to first attack. On the other hand, Naruto just stood their, feet a little apart and brought his two arms at chest level, semi fists formed.

Thinking the blonde is underestimating him; he ran at him at a fast face and launched a series of fast powerful punches at him in different areas. In the last moment, Naruto, with great reflexes, batted the first punch with his left hand aiming at his head, he uppercut the second in-coming punch which was aimed towards his chest and he twisted his body to the right side in an unnatural way and Kakashi completely missed his opponent while he launched the third attack at his abdominal.

For the counter attack, Naruto kneed at Kakashi only to be blocked at an abnormally fast pace with the older man's right palm. Continuing to pummel the silver haired jounnin, the blonde extended his right arm and elongated it to punch a surprised Kakashi in the face, only to be ducked skilfully.

With Naruto's other free arm, he jabbed toward Kakashi and muttered, "Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand"

More than ten anacondas burst through his loose sleeve trying to coil and munch their master's enemy.

When the snakes bit their prey, he turned into a piece of log.

_Replacement…_

Kakashi teleported three hundred meters north of their training ground, his back against a tree trunk. _I only thought he went into hiding and given some training by the Hokage, I never knew Orochimaru, of all the people, mentored him! I clearly miscalculated his strength. From now on, no more mister good guy! _

After rearranging his thoughts, he teleported back in the grass field.

With the same expressionless façade, Naruto questioned him, "Is the warm up done yet?"

"…yea," replied a serious looking Kakashi.

"Good…" the blonde answered.

This time, the blonde acted first. With a speed naked eyes could barely see, he leaped at Kakashi and in an inhuman strength, he punched Kakashi with his right fist who reacted just in time, thanks to his Sharingan's prediction, to only receive a burned horizontal scratch on his right cheek. Seeing his enemy exposed his defense on his right side, he used full force to kick at his opponent with his left leg.

_Score!_ He finally injured his opponent. His excitement was short lived when his kick connected to Naruto's body; it twisted like a snake and absorbed almost all the power from the kick. Knowing that he was exposed, he immediately hopped backwards and started making incredibly fast hand seals, "Fire Element: Technique of Fire Dragon Blast!" he whispered.

A roaring inferno in a shape of a dragon rushed forward from the older Jounin's mouth intending to roast its' foe alive.

After canceling the fire technique, he noticed a mud wall where the examinee was suppose to be. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _Orochimaru taught him well. It's time to use what I practiced for hours for the last couple of years._

Six hand seals later, the Copy Ninja clapped his hands together in a gesture while you pray only the knuckles towards the ground; he gathered most of his chakra in both his hands.

After finished charging his chakra, he noticed the mud wall crumbling.

_Show down…_

"Lightning Edge: Infinity Impact!"

The older Jounnin charged at the blonde with two Lightning Edges, each surroundingbothhishands. It pierced through the mud wall as easily as hot knife cutting butter, but instead of dissipating like usual after using the technique, it screeched even louder, roaring with life.

The second Lighting Edge burned Naruto's left arm completely. It was only instinct that he was able to move away just in time instead of receiving the fatal blow through his right chest.

But Kakashi was not finished in the slightest; he continued to pursue his prey in lighting speed.

Hatake Kakashi, a genius ninja, finally mastered a taijutsu he solely owns. Each lighting edge dived expertly at his opponent, only missing inches every time. With his full fledged Sharingan, he predicted every single area his foe wanted to escape.

With extensive injuries, Naruto couldn't think of any other way then to use _it_ if he wants to win, or…live to tell the tale.

Clearing his mind, ignoring the screeches from the Lighting Edges and his own injuries, he used every ounce of discipline he acquired during his tough years of training and with a speed rivaling a Sannin, he flashed his hands and started making seals stopping at the "serpent" seal.

"Wood Element: Forest Genesis!"

Roots started to sprout around the two combatants. From tiny vegetationsturned totrees as big as buildings in a matter of seconds, carrying them both up on branches in a rapid pace.

Copy Ninja Kakashi was too stunned to even register what is happening around him. _How in the world did this brat…use wood element? I thought only the First Hokage…!_

Chakra encased branches stabbed both his legs and his left arm, bring him out of his stupor, and as a result, his Lighting Edge dissolved.

More branches were tangling him at an amazing tempo, until it formed a huge cocoon around the genius ninja. _Expect the unexpected, Kakashi… _he scolded himself.

Both ninjas used two much chakra, they can only last for five more minutes maximum.

Naruto was huffing and puffing heavily. _Thanks to dad, he manipulated the First Hokage to make a blood contract with me. Although I can not use the secret element as fluently as the First…I guess it is alright… for now._

"Kakashi, do you yield?" screamed the wood element user.

"…Never! I still did not go all out yet!" replied Kakashi.

Without replying, Naruto concentrated his chakra in the trees and slowly to squeeze Kakashi.

Not hearing any screams from his foe, he panicked that he accidentally killed him. _It's my first time using it after all, can't blame me right?_

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Hearing this, the blonde knew even with his secret trump card, he may not win this fight. The wooden cocoon around Kakakshi started to vanish in front of his eyes. Naruto tried to dodge in the last minute from Kakashi's vision but too late.

He felt the space between his left leg started to tightened in a exponential rate. With instinct, he ignored the pain and commanded more tree trunks to block Kakashi's view.

The pain immediately stopped. He hopped to a secure area where he can spot Kakashi. He completely relaxed. Kakashi, in the end, finally had fallen due to chakra exhaustion.

The last thing Naruto thought before darkness over whelmed him was _I need a vacation very badly…_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the late update! Computer got some virus and needed to be repaired. Here you go, a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Four figures are sitting on a clear grass field under a gloomy sky. The leader of the group, a medium height fellow with blond gravity defying hair style similar to the Fourth Hokage is sitting legs crossed and arms on his thighs. He decided not to wear his jounin vest because today, it will be his very first meeting with his new team. A permanent team he thought.

He wears his causal long sleeve white top and pair of knee length blue jeans. It was after all, a straightforward, question and answer meeting. It is nothing serious but nether the less, important for their future.

Sitting in front of him in a position of a semi sphere are the three ninjas he tested exactly one month ago during their Jounin exam.

He first protested to the Hokage about the old leader's selfish decision about putting him-a well known independent ninja- in a permanent four men team. He has no complains of working with other people, in fact, he loves socializing with them, but only once in a while.

He woke up in the morning in the hospital wing from the little_ spar_ he had with the famous Jounin Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi four days ago. Rumours were flying wildly about the First Hokage showing signs of resurrection in Konoha and other gossips about people witnessing ghosts from previous Hokages.

He was totally bewildered at first hearing those ludicrous comments on passengers by in the hospital. He finally realised _why _they acted so weirdly.

He slapped his forehead mentally, "_That's right, wood element techniques ONLY belonged to the founder of Konoha…ah, well, at least only my old man and Sarutobi know. Oh right, Team Kakashi knows too. Darn, too impatient,"_

Coming back from his musings by a loud noise he surely will never forget, he continues his speech, "I apologize, I was in Wonderland Land for a while, you were saying, Kiba-san?"

The heir of Inukuza Clan huffed and asked again, "So, you really are our new leader? No offence, you are good, but can you really lead us? Or even teach us?"

"None taken. I actually asked myself if I can teach you anything. The answer is no,"

Kiba started to shout only to be cut off by Hinata elbowing him slightly at his left rib.

"Let me finish. You three are not gennins anymore. You are Chunnins and Jounin respectively. _Teach _was only necessary when you are beginners. What you need to realize is that you are individual ninjas with skills that no one aside your clan members know. I can not teach any of your moves to you. There are skills specialize solely for you. As your squad leader, I can only ask you to perform what you do best during a mission.

I can give you hints and such during our training and team work. I can modify your timing in both offensive and defence situations. I can hone your reflex, speed, stamina and our team work, decisions to be made when you are cornered, tamper to be tamed," the blonde looked at the Kiba when saying that particular part, not unnoticed by his subordinates.

"Look at yourselves. The three of you improved by overcoming your weakness bit by bit after our little incident not too long ago. The one progressed the most until now is Hinata-san. She took my advice full heartily.

Don't look at me like that, Kiba-san. I received full reports from each of your family instructors, namely, your clan leaders. I never frame someone without evidence."

Switching his pose from sitting to laying his side on the ground, his left hand supporting his head, he continued, "Well, enough of my rambling. Introductions are in order, I suppose. I'll start. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm fifteen and I was raised by Orochimaru. I travel from time to time with my old man. I became a genin at the age of six, chunnin at seven and jounin at eleven. My specialties are taijutsu, ninjutsu and seal making. My genjutsu is basically non existent. Well, dream of the future…nothing in particular at the moment. Maybe later on I will find one. My likes and dislikes are quite…peculiar,"

Hearing their leader's ending tone, Kiba volunteered to introduce himself first, "I am Inuzuka Kiba! Fifteen years old! My best friend is Akamaru. Well, as you can see, he is still healing from his wounds from our last encounter, so he won't be available for while,"

"My specialties are tracking and taijutsu. I like my team, whole family and morning runs with Akamaru. I dislike people who are inferior to me. Dream of the future...is to be the future head of my clan of course!"

Though in a lazy posture, Naruto wanted to verbally thrash Kiba but kept his comments to himself for now. He comes to a decision that he must have a word with his subordinates individually, especially Inuzuka Kiba.

He pointed towards the next person, "You, with sun glasses, you're next,"

The afro young man nodded and started speaking, "Aburame Shino, fifteen, I like collecting bugs. I dislike people harming them. My dream is to discover the most lethal type of bug in existence,"

Naruto shut his eye lids and nodded slightly. _I will personally castrate you after this meeting, Sarutobi old man…_

Slowly opening his eyes, he nodded to the last member of the group. Recognizing that it's the signal for her to introduce herself, she straightened her back and commenced greeting her new leader by bowing her head slightly.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Before meeting you, Uzumaki-san, I thought my goal was only to be a caretaker for children, knowing that reaching an unrealistic dream is futile. Now, I have confidence on reaching it. I am aiming to be head of my clan and change the ways of it. I like to cook, sew and clean. I dislike people looking down at others without even knowing a person personally. My specialty is Hyuga style taijutsu, Jyuken. I am now learning to incorporate water element ninja skills to expand my style."

The new leader nodded again, and abruptly standing up and made a simple serpent hand seal and whispered, "Wood Clone"

Large wooden threads were sipping out of Naruto's body in and in a matter of seconds; a Naruto replica is standing before them.

The real Naruto explained, "Just to let you know, the rumours you heard from the village not too long ago about the First Hokage being resurrected is false. The rumours started because I _inherited _the first Hokage's genes and I used one of my most powerful techniques in my arsenal against Hatake Kakashi, the wood element.

Shock written on the original members of team eight's face, he chuckled slightly and continued, "I don't want to hide this from you because now we are on a team. Whatever will be needed to succeed in missions in the future depends on our truthfulness and trust among ourselves. But keep this a secret between us, understand?"

Too many surprises for the day, they could only stare and gap at their leader.

"Moving on. I made this clone to test your improved team work. Wood clones are different from other clones because of their special property. Each has approximately seventy five percent of my full power. Each one can use **any **technique that I possess. It will not disperse until you kill it.

I know that I already did acquaint with your skills, but I do not know enough, so feel free to use anything on it. I will know all your moves by the end of our session."

Suddenly, dropplets of water bouncing on his face, indicating that it is raining.

"But where will you go, Naruto-san?" asked Hinata curiously.

"I'll go meet my special someone," he winked at them, "Anyway, I'll be back in an hour. Oh, and don't forget to show me everything you have because frankly, I would not hold back like the last time,"

That said, he waved at them and teleported away.

_I wish I could that that_…thought the three of them simultaneously.

The Blond teleported and landed himself in training area # thirteen right where a gigantic fist rushing towards his face. Knowing some kind of trick will be played on him; he readied himself and performed a backward somersault.

While he was approaching the ground, abnormal shadows shot up from various places turning into spikes trying pierce him.

He muttered "shadow clone," With a pop, a Naruto replica appeared beside him and immediately grabbed the real Naruto and threw him on his right side.

With the shadow clone being pierced, it turned back to smoke. Too much smoke. It started to spread exponentially.

"Ninja art: Technique of Hidden Mist,"

Exactly as the technique name was called, thick mists continued to form rapidly around the training ground.

When the whole training ground was filled with heavy mist, grunts, shouts and techniques were yelled inside it.

After a span of ten minutes, the mist cleared slowly and finally revealed three battered ninjas being each held by three Naruto water clones inside a water prison.

Behind the clones, the authentic Naruto emerged slowly from ground. Lifting his left eyebrow, he shouted at the clearing, "Come on, sis, I came here as you instructed and that is your warm welcome for me?"

"Muahahahaha!" a deafening female voice echoed in the clearing.

After the echoes of the annoying, maniacal laugh, a medium height, voluptuous purpled hair female ninja presented herself dramatically with _burnt_ _salmon_ smelled smoke surrounding her standing face to face with her three beaten students.

Still with the ear-splitting voice, she greeted her adoptive brother with an exaggerated pose, "What's sup bro? Meet my team ten, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru!"

Sighing dramatically, he cancelled his water clones and freed her sister's subordinates.

"Nice to see you too…Anko chan," muttered Naruto.


End file.
